Tragedy Of The 14th Gundam Fight
by AntichromeKing
Summary: This story is a continueation of A Wonderful Life Threatened By Evil. Two years have passed since those events what will happen in the 14th Gundam Fight.
1. Life Without The King Of Hearts

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Tragedy Of The 14th Gundam Fight

Chapter 1: Life With Out The King Of Hearts

Two years have passed since that tragic day of when the King Of Hearts was lost trying to save his queen. Not a day has gone by since that Rain has not thought about him. Rain has spent the most part of the two years staying with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and their crews. Every other month they would swap were she was in case what was left of Seiji's men were still following her. They were all living up to what Domon had asked them to do in his final letter which was to help watch over Rain when he was gone. Rain on the other hand had trouble with what he asked her. In his letter he asked her to live a happy life with out him. In Rain's heart she knew that Domon was the one and only for her so she could never truely be happy again.

Not one day has passed that Rain has not thought about that day. What she remembers most is the final moments she shared with him.  
Before he let Chibodee take her away, before she left they sat there for a few minutes huging and telling each other how much they love each other, and one final kiss.

Every day she would look at her wedding ring and think even moe about her and Domon's love. There were a few times during the past years were Saette ran into her and attempted to get with her. He was always left there alone. Rain had no intentions of finding someone new.

Rain was currently staying with Chibodee and his girls. While his girls were out shopping he stayed home with Rain. He herd some crying from her room. He knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey Rain, what is wrong?" Chibodee asked.

Rain looked up at him and said "Today is the two year aniversary of when Domon died."

Feeling stupid because he should have known Chibodee replied "I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you."

Rain said "It is ok. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what is it?" Chibodee asked.

Rain then told him "They say that it is easier on you if you give int to the fact that they are gone. But that is hard to do when you have lost everything like me. I lost my mom at a young age. My dad got killed trying to save me. Also Domon gave his life to save me. It seems like everyone I love is taken from me in a cruel way."

Chibodee was not ready to hear something like that. He told her "All I can tell you is what my mother told me, Life is tough. There is those who it is not so bad for, then there are those whos life is just terrible for them. But you have to keep going."

Hearing his advice she thought about it but it was still hard to get over Domon dying. Chibodee then said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rain answered.

He then asked "Is that something that brought you two closer? The fact that you both knew what it felt like to lose someone so close."

She replied "I suppose it did help some. After we had been married for some time we started talking about my parrents and his mother and brother and Master Asia. I felt so bad for him because he lost so many in a short time. Almost everybody would not want to hear the story of his time with Master Asia it is a long one with alot of dull moments, but I listened intenty to every word. There were times he would just go on about something that was very obvious that I would not know about but I still listened. Domon loved that even though he knew that I did not understand a good bit I would listen and he would try his best to explain."

Chibodee said "I can only imagine how long that story was."

Rain then continued her story "But the fact that he shared that story with me is not what suprised me. What suprised me most was how well Domon listened when I was talking about my mother and father. He listened as intently as I did to him. He did not listen to meny people but he would listen to me. He would open up to even less people but he trusted me enough to open up to me."

"Sounds like you two were made for each other. Well I just noticed the girls get home so I will talk to you later." Chibodee said.

As chibodee was helping them get all the stuff they bought in the place he owned he noticed that they went cloths shopping to. Cath said "We got a bunch of nice cloths. tehe."

Janet added "We got Rain a few cute things to wear also. Lets see how they look on her."

In an attempt to stop them Chibodee told them "Hey can you guys wait to make her do all of that tomorrow?"

Bunny asked "Why is that? What did you do?"

Chibodee said "I id not do anything. I herd Rain crying in there a little bit ago and went to ask her why. Today makes two years ago Domon died to save her."

Cath said "That is right. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

Later that night just before Rain was about to go to sleep she was looking at a book she had. It was a picture book which was filled with pictures of her and Domon. There were pictures from their wedding day and of others taken from their time they were married. All she could think about was how happy they were together. Rain wished more than anything that they could be together again.

Author's note: Ok that is it for the first chapter but do not worry this is going to be a good length story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.


	2. Nightmare Or Vision

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 2: Nightmare Or Vision

That night after Rain had cried herself to sleep she started to dream. But the dream was dark and grimm. It started out with a gundam fight between Domon and Seiji.

The fight looked evenly matched. Seiji was keeping up with Domon's speed. Each hit they matched each other. It was an awe inspiring fight that went on for a long time. But sudenly Seiji targeted Domon's cockpit and killed him. Rain was standing at her support station and fell to her knees seeing Domon being killed.

With the King Of Hearts dead Seiji challenged the rest of the Shuffle Alliance to fights and he killed them all. He then killed Karato and anyone else who knew of who he was except Rain. He was letting her live to see what he was going to do. He became the new fighter for Neo-Japan and went on to win the Gundam Fight.

With Seiji and all of his loyal followers running Neo-Japan and them having control of Earth and the space there was nothing he could not do. He slowly began to take advantage of that. He began to spread rumors to smaller nations about how certain larger ones had thought about removing them so that they could have no power. Once these nations had enough doubt in the larger ones he staged an attack that made the smaller countries beleive that these rumors were true.

Once the smaller nations retaliated the more powerful nations gave them one chance to stop. Because the attacks continued the next great war started. It started with only a few countries but soon all of them joined in. It did not take long for alliances to become fragile and soon it was every nation for its self. In just under two years almost every nation but Neo-Japan was destroyed. Around the time of the next Gundam Fight there was only three left Neo-Russia, Neo-America and Neo-Japan. At this point so many were lost and the earth was almost in ruin. At the ened of this war Neo-Japan was all that was left. What little life was left in the colonies had to join them. As for the earth so much chaos and desrtruction took place there it was inhabitable.

As if this nightmare was really happening Seiji looked at Rain and told her "Do you see what you caused? Because you did not stay the piolit of the Dark Gundam and force humanity off the earth it is almost gone. See if we had just done it my fathers way humanity would not have been this much more of a blight to the earth."

Now that Seiji had single handedly brought humanity to its knees and showed what he thought was Rain's fault he had no use for her now. He stabbed her in the heart. As she began to bleed out she saw Domon appear before her. He grabed her in a gentle embrace and kissed her. He then told her "Do not worry Rain it is not your fault. I was not strong enough to beat him and protect you."

Rain wraped her arms around him tighter and told him "No do not say that it is not your fault." Suddenly she felt something pulling them apart and no matter how hard they tried to resist they stil got seperated. Soon she was surrounded in darkness alone. As she began to cry she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw that it was Domon and he told her "Dont cry Rain. Remember even in the darkest times and places we can always find each other."

Rain then awoke from the nightmare sweating from fear. She then began to cry. Chibodee herd her scream and ran into the room. The first thing he noticed and said is "Rain look at your hand." She looked at her hand and saw that her Queen Of Hearts crest was glowing.


	3. New Developements

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 3: New Developements

Seeing her Queen Of Hearts crest glowing again Rain had no idea what to think or feel and she started to cry again. Chibodee was just as suprised as she was.

In an attempt to get an answer out of her Chibodee said "Rain I need you to pull it together for just a minute and tell me has this happened before?"

Trying to wipe the tears of her face Rain replied "No this crest has not glowed since the day that he died. I am not connected to any of you only him."

"What does this mean?" Chibodee asked.

Rain told him "I do not know. But I feel some faint presence of something far away. It feels like there is something calling out to me from a great distance."

"What is oing on?" Chibodee asked.

Taking a moment to think Rain asked "Does this mean he may be alive?"

Chibodee replied "I do not know but we need to let the others know."

After a few minutes Chibodee had Argo and George on a confrence video call and George asked "What is it Chibodee?"

Argo added "Yes it must be important if it is that late over there and you called us."

Rain cautiously showed them her crest. They were stuned to see it glowing. They all sat there for a few minutes trying to determine what was happening. George asked "Earlier when I was participating in a practice match my crest began to glow could it be because of that?"

Rain shook her head and then said "No it could not be because of that my crest was only connected to Domon not any of you. Like I told Chibodee a few minutes ago I can feel a faint pressence far away." Just then her crest stoped glowing. She then said "Even though I can not feel the pressence now that my crest has stoped glowing I felt like it was Domon that I felt. The feeling was one I only felt from being around him."

"Are you sure?" Argo asked.

Nodding her head Rain replied "Yes I am positive."

After a short while of discussing what seemed to be happening they decided that when they met again in three days they would try to search for anything of Seiji's forces to see if there was any chance of Domon still being alive. But they had no idea of how they would try to find anything out.

Over the next couple days each member of the Shuffle Alliance and their crew members were getting things ready to meet in Neo-France to start their search to see if the King Of Hearts truely was still alive. Rain was so exstatic that Domon, her true love could still be alive. There was a few times were her crest began to glow again for a few minutes then go away. A little bit before they were about to leave Rain got a call from Krato.

"Hello Rain I need to ask you something." Karato said as she answered the call.

Rain replied "Ok what is it?"

Karato asked "Rain we need to know if you still want to be on the Gundam Fight support crew still?"

Hearing this Rain remembered that Neo-Japan had been looking for a new fighter since Domon died. She then told Karato "There is something you need to know, Domon may be alive still. We still have just over two months before the Gundam fights begin if we find him can he still be the fighter?"

Stunned to hear this Karato said "How do you know this? Is it really him?"

Rain then went on to explain "Well a couple of nights ago my crest began to glow again and it is only connected to Domon so it has to be him, no one else could have made it glow. I am positive that it was him I felt as it glew."

"If you can get him back it will greatly be appreciated because we have no one else that can fight like he can." Karato stated.

After the call was over she got what few things she was taking with her ready. Then her and Chibodee and his girls all got on a shuttle to Neo-France to meet the rest of the Shuffle Alliance members. Once they got there everbody huged each other and shook hands. But the first thing anyone said was how do we find Domon. Just then Rains Queen Of Hearts crest began to glow again even brighter and she felt the presence even greater than before.


	4. The Hunt Begins

I do not own Mobie Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

Shortly after everybody met up with each other at George's place in Neo-France and they all greeted each other Rain's Queen Of Hearts Crest began to glow again. Everbody looked at her.

"What is it can you feel him again?" George asked.

Rain replied "Yes it is stronger than when I was at Chibodee's place. But it still feels like his presence is still a good ways away.  
But not nearly as far as his place."

Chibodee then asked "Well how are we suposed to find him?"

This was something they had all been wondering. They had no clue as to where to start looking. After a few minutes of thinking Rain's crest stoped glowing for the time being. George then said "Ok well everbody should rest up we will start the search tomorrow."

Everbody was astonished by the size of the princesses mansion. Everbody got a room to theirselfs. When Rain was in her room she began to remeber a time she shared with Domon. When they in the Guiana Highlands were Domon was training she found herself lost in the woods trying to follow Domon.

As she was trying to find him she came across a small landslide and when she tried to cross it she sliped and fell. When she recovered her bearings and got up she found herself surrounded by poisones snakes. When she tried to run she fell over and felt a great pain in her ankle she had sprained it. She was scared for her life as the snakes came closer. Suddenly out of nowere Domon appeared and cut the snakes with his sword.

After that Domon carried Rain back to camp and placed her in her tent. He then got her the things she needed to deal with her sprained ankle. Rain could not sleep much that night and everytime she looked up Domon was there like he was watching over her, like he was her guardian angel. To this day she does not know why she could not tell that he had feelings for her right then or why she did not tell him how she felt about him.

Rain had never had feelings like that for anyone ever. Sure she had feelings for Saette but they were nothing for what she felt twards Domon.  
He was her childhood best freind. When he left to go train with Master Asia she was devastated that he was abandoning her. Then when she saw him for the first time in ten years there was just something diffrent she felt for him than what he felt for him when they were kids. The only problem was that his last ten years had made him cold and not caring of anyone else. But over there year of marriage she made him careing even if it was only for her. That was all she needed was him to love and care for her. Which he did so much. He did so much that people thought that he was a completely diffrent person around her but to anyone else he was the same harsh cold person but not to her. Rain herself at times could not beleive how good he was to her. She thought that at times she was not good enough for him. But he always made sure she knew better. About four months after they got married Domon finally admitted to her that he thought there was nothing he could ever do to make up for her being a slave to the Dark Gundam. She told him that the fact that he loved her was much more than enough.

Meanwhile Argo, George, Chibodee, and Sai all got together to have a discussion. Geirge was the first one to speack by saying "I do not know what you guys think but I have to ask, do you guys think this is really a good idea? How devastated will Rain be if we do not find Domon?"

"I know what you mean but she needs to know if her love is still alive." Argo said.

George argued "Yes but what if he is not alive she will be devastated. What is with you have you gone soft from being in love."

Argo replied "Me and Nastasha both would want to do this also if we were in this situation."

Chibodee added "I have to agree with Argo if he is alive we need to try and find him."

Sai then added in "Hey I want to see bro as much as any of you but I think George is right if he is not alive it will destroy her."

They sat around talking about this for some time. Both sides had valid points. If Domon was alive that would be the best. But if he was not then Rain would be devastated and crushed. Finally after a good long while of discussing they came to the conclusion that they at least need to try and see for Rain's sake.

That night while Rain was sleeping she had another dream about Domon. But this was not one of her usual dreams were their life seemed to be like it was before all of this happened. This dream was them lying in a feiled with nothing just sitting there holding each other. All they had was the warmth of holding and being with each other. It seemed as if it was their own little haven. At one point Domon kissed her and said "Rain remember no matter what we are always with each other."

Rain the woke up and when she sat up her crest was glowing again. Only this time she had a much better feeling of where this presence was located.  
When she left her room everyone was waiting for her in the main hall.

Rain told everyone "I can feel this presence much better here than at Chibodee's place. But it still feels far away like in another nation but one not to far."

Hearing this they all knew that it could be in only one of the three around Neo-France. It had to be either Neo-Spain, Neo- Turkey, or Neo-Italy.


	5. On The Trail

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 5: On The Trail

After they had discussed about what nations were close to Neo-France the all got onto Ms. Marie-Louise's private luxury shuttle to set to to find Domon. Neo-Spain was the closest one so that is where they headed for first. It was all Rain could do not to get over excited in case this was all just some sort of ruse.

It took them about two hours to get the shuttle over Neo-Spain. When they arrived George asked Rain "Rain do you feel his preesence here?"

Rain replied "Unfortinatly not but it does seem closer."

They all settled back in for the ride to Neo-Italy. While they were waiting to get there Rain began to have thoughts. She went to find one of the guys to talk to, she ran into Argo.

"Rain something seems to be bothering you. What is it?" Argo asked.

Rain explained "Well I have been thinking If Domon is alive He either has amnesia or what is left of Seiji's men are holding him. If he is being held captive what will we do to get him."

Argo told her " If he is being held captive by what is left of Seiji's men we will have to deal with them. We are the Shuffle Alliance and deafeated the Dark Gundam. So we can deal with any underlings of Seiji that are left. Also as for the amnesia if that is the case do not worry. I have never seen anyone so much in love with someone. As soon as he sees you everything would comeback."

"Thank you." Rain said and went back to where her little area was. When she sat down she had tears appear in her eyes from what Argo just told her. Rain sat there holding herself. It had been so long since she had been held by Domon. She was hopeing that she would soon be able to be held by Domon.

Rain decided to take a quick little nap. While she was sleeping she had a dream. It was another dream about Domon. The dream was quiet and sweet.  
They were sitting in an open feild basking in their love for each other. No words were being spoken they just sat there in silence. The two were at peace and had nothing to worry about. When she leaned into to kiss him sudenly everything changed. A giant ring of fire surrounded them in a prison and they could go nowere. As if he appeared from thin air Seiji appeared in front of them.

Seeing the devious look in Seiji's eyes Domon steped in front of Rain to protect her. As he moved forward Seiji then rushed him with a flury of punches. Domon doged almost every hit but got hit in the ribs twice. Then Domon followed up with his own flury of punches. Seiji doged a good many of the hits but got hit in the face and shoulder. After that the fight bursted out into and all out brawl. There were punches and kickes everywere. As the fight raged on you could see that something was diffrent in Domon. The way he fought now was diffrent than any other time. The fight seemed like a game to Seiji. But to Domon this was no game it was his life. And this time was to protect the woman he loved.  
His Rain that he cared so much about and needed. At on point Seiji tried to knee Domon in the gut but missed. Domon then followed it up by a roundhouse kick to Seiji's face. When Seiji regained himself he sprinted to Domon and tackled him. When he got up Rain saw that Seiji ha rushed Domon with a knife and stabed him in the heart with it.

Rain then jumped up awakening from the dream. Looking at her was ms. Marie-Louise. "Are you ok you are sweating badly?" Marie-Louise asked.

"I am fine. Just a bad dream." Rain said.

Shortly after that they were over Neo-Italy. Unfortinatly Rain did not feel his presence there. But this did mean that there was only one other place to look. They set off for the final destination of Neo-Turkey.


	6. What Really Happened

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 6: What Really Happened

Once they were finally over Neo-Turkey it was confirmed that Rain felt Domon's presence there. It did not take them long to land.  
As they landed and got out of the shuttle they began to come up with a plan. Since none of them knew the layout of Neo-Turkey that well they all decided that it would be wise to use comms to stay in touch in case anyone got seperated.

Sai then asked "Ok now that we are here how are we going to find bro?"

Rain then said "Well I can sense him some where around here so the most reasonable thing to do would be to go around until I can tell that he is right next to us."

"Ok then lets head out." Argo said.

Rain told them "His presense feelis like it is to the north of here."

Just as there were heading out Rain herd a familiar voice from behind her cal out "Hey Rain is that you." When she turned around she saw that it was Saette.

"Rain it has been so long." Saette said.

Rain asked "What do you want."

Saette replied it is funny you asked I was about to ask you that?"

"We do not have time for this I will see you latter."

Saette said "Well if you are looking for something maybe I can help I know Neo-Turkey better than any of you."

Rain took a moment to think that over and allowed him to join them just because of that. Chibodee looked at George and told him "We better be careful, something just does not seem right with him being here."

"I agree." George said.

While they were moving Chibodee and George were keeping a very close eye on Saette. Something just did not seem right to them. It was to hard to believe that it was just coincidence that he just happened to be walking by. When they talked to argo about it he agreed with them that it was just to hard to believe.

They all walk for a good while in silence. Finally after twenty minutes Saette got Rain a little ahead of the group and asked her "Why did you pick him?"

Rain told him "Saette what we had was good. But I have always loved Domon. Ever since we were kids I could feel something special between us. Even though he is tough and hard to deal with he is sweet to me."

Saette just remained silent and they all moved on. After about an hour Rain's hand began to glow real bright when they were next to an abandoned warehouse. Once inside it was dark and once the door shut there was very little light. Saette put on a gas mask and suddenly knockout gas filled the room.

The Shuffle Alliance was not going down so easy so Saette grabed Rain as she fell and left with her. When he was out of the room and the Shuffle Alliance was sealed in a much higher dose of the gas was released. They were all knocked out shortly. A few hours later Rain finaly woke up. When she did she did not relize where she was but saw Saette looking at her. When Saette noticed that she was awake he signaled for someone to come over. She herd the man say "Its been a long time Rain." Hearing his voice Rain had relized who it was, the man was Seiji.

Rain was shocked to find this out. She said "How is this possible you were in the explosion."

Seji laughed then told her "No my dear I was not in the explosion. It was mearly a ruse. We all left the building before it blew up and let you all beleive that we died. The blast was something special if I must say. Before I knocked out your husban Domon he said some meaning less words of his love to you as if you herd them."

"Is he dead?" Rain asked.

Seiji said "On the contrary he is right behind you in that cryo pod. It is funny he gave me his life to save yours, and yet here you are in my posssesion."

Rain looked and saw that Domon was in the cryo pod behind her. Before she could move to the pod Seiji ordered Saette to take her to a holding cell. While she was being escorted to her cell she saw all of the Shuffle members in seperate cells. When she was put in her cell Saette shut the door. There was no light in the room at all. She sat in a corner and curled up in a ball.

A few hours later the rest of the Shuffle Alliance began to wake up. As they all began to search for a way out each one found something. There was an air duct in Sai's cell and he jumped up and climbed throught it. George did not find anything in his so he began to think of an alternate solution. Argo found a hollow spot on a wall in his cell and busted through it. The wall lead to Chibodee's cell. Together they broke Chibodee's cell door and the broke George's so he could get free. Sai the fell from the ceiling.

Rain her some noises on her cell door and began to get scared. As the noises got louder and the door began to shake she backed up against a wall. Rain was releived to see that it qas the Shuffle Alliance at the door. Rain explained to them that she knew were Domon was and how to get to him. The only problem was that there was a small army of guards along the way.

As they made there way back to the room Domon was in it was stop and go around every corner. For the most part most of the guards had moved somewere. When they made it to the room Domon was in the guards appeared to be waiting for them. The Shuffle members started out into an all out brawl with the guards to buy Rain time to wake up Domon.

The fight was intense there was so many guards. Argo ran in and shoulder dashed four of them into a wall. There was punches and kicks everywere. At one point Chibodee gave a right hooks that sent a guard flying into another group of three. While they were fighting the guards Rain was working as fast as she could to get Domon awake.

When she finaly did Domon seemed shocked at first. Rain told him "Domon it is ok it is me Rain."

Domon got a good look at her and said "Rain." Rain then let a teardrop slide down the side of her face. Domon put his hand up to her face and held it and told her "Rain my love."


	7. The Escape

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show.

Chapter 7: The Escape

Shortly after Domon had been awaken the rest of the Shuffle Aliance noticed that he was awake. But they still had to fight throught the rest of the guards in the room. Then they had to get out of the base. But for now they still had another thirty guards to take care of. Even though he is not in his gundam Chibodee did his Bursting Machine Gun Punch, it did not do much but did knock the wind out of four guards. The number of guards began to drop real quick. The only two problems that came up was that at one point Sai got out numbered seven to one. But he over cme them because he was still small so he could out maneuver them. Also at one point some guards came up and grabed Rain. Domon attempted to get up to save her but since he had just woke up from the cryosleep he was in he was not back to his full self yet. When he attempted to stand he fell down. The guard just began to laugh which angered Domon more because he could not help Rain. Rain took her chance and kicked the guard in the groin and he went down fast. Rain moved as fast as she could to get back to Domon.

As the last guard fell Seiji's face appeared on a screen. Seiji said " So you have bested my guards have you.  
Well that is ok you will not leave this place anyway." When the screen shut off the rom began to have gas fill it. Argo ran to a nearby wall and smashed through it.

Once they all went through the opening and Rain had Domon in her arms trying to support him they all started to make their way out. Chibodee and George lead they way. Each coridor seemed to be diffrent than the ones they went through before.

Along the way they ran into a couple of guards but they were nothing compared to what they had recently delt with. At one point they came to a room filled with lasers. Since Sai was so small he was able to go under and around the lasers to turn them of. After that there was a hugh door that was controled buy a computer terminal lucky for them Rain knew how to deal with it. While she was dealing with it she handed Domon to Argo.

"How do you feel?" Argo asked.

Domon told him "No offense Argo but I am not in the mood to talk about how I feel. But if you must know I do not feel that good. I have been in cryo sleep for two years. The only thing I feel good about is the fact that i got to see Rain again."

Once she was done with the door they were able to leave.

Author's note: Sorry It has taken so long to post new chapter but wrote this one to hold everyone over while I finish the next one.


	8. Catching Up

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the Charecters from the show

Chapter 8: Catching up

After they had all left the base they quickly made their way back to the shuttle they arrived on. As thet took off everyone sat in silence. The Shuffle Alliance was still amazed that their leader was alive. When Rain helped Domon get on the shuttle she sat him down in the back then sat down next to him so she could hold him. Once she was sitting he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Rain so badly wanted to talk with Domon but she knew that he would want to wait until they were alone but she was surprised to hear Domon tell her "Rain I have missed you so much." When Rain herd this it brought made her eyes water a little from joy.

Halfway through the flight Chibodee got Argo and George together and told them "It is good that we have Domon back but what about Seiji he is still out there and do you honestly think he is done?"

"That is a good question." George said.

Argo told them "Well what ever he does will be harder this time I doubt Domon or any of us for that matter will let him get the upper hand. But it seems that Domon is the one he really seems to have a problem with. Of course Rain would be what he trys to throw Domon off with but Domon will not let that happen again."

Chibodee replied ""That is true but the next Gundam Fight is almost here. What if Seiji makes a move during a fight?"

George then said "During those times we will have to help him. But no matter what Seiji has more to worry about now more than ever. He knows that our nations are searching for him."

While they were talking they herd Rain call for them. When they were with her she said " I know we are going back to Neo-France but in case we are being followed we should not stay at George's or Marie-Louise's place."

Hearing this George protested by saying "But we have guards patroling constantly we will be safe."

Rain was about to argue back but Domon looked up and said "No George we will not stay there we need someplace else to lay low."

No one argued him everyoe just noded their heads in agreement. The flight took about another three hours then they finally landed in Neo-France. They found a hotel that had little buisness and got rooms.

Rain and Domon got settled into their room. Rain looked at Domon and said "I am going to go take a shower." Domon just nodded his head letting her know that he herd her. While Rain was in the shower she wanted Domon to join her and thought that he might. But she knew that he was thinking about something and that he would not.

When she was done she put on her bath robe and went back to Domon. When she opened the bathroom door Domon was sitting there facing the door. Domon said "Rain I am sorry. I did not want to leave you alone but I did not know what else to do I did not want you to get hurt."

"Domon sweetie I know what you did was right." Rain assured him.

Domon told her "While I was in cryo sleep they made me have these dreams. Each one was of you. Every time something would take you away from me in a terrible way. No matter what I did nothing stoped it. I had to constantly watch you be taken away from me and my heart ripped out. But I knew they were all dreams. What hurt me most of all was the fact that you were alone."

Hearing this Rain began to cry a little "Domon nothing will ever seperate us again" Rain told him. She then leaned in and gave him a light kiss.

When they broke off the kiss Rain went back in more passionately. When they broke off this time Domon said "I still have to take a shower you know." Rain got up and walked to the bathroom door and droped her towel. Afterward Rain was suprised when Domon dried her off and then carried her to the bed all this reminded her of their wedding night.

A couple of hours later Rain finally fell asleep and Domon sat there holding her. All he could think about now was that he was with his Rain again. But he also knew that Seiji was still out there.

Around sunrise Domon had a feeling someone was at the door he made sure Rain was covered up and puts his cloths on and went to the door. When the door oprened Domon slamed it back and herd a yell. It came from Chibodee, Domon told him "Why are you opening our door?"

Chibodee responded "Because we need to go. We are leaving in twenty minutes."

"Ok then give us a minute." Domon responded.

Domon went back to Rain and gentle woke her up.

Rain asked "Are we leaving already?"

Seeing her beautiful face Domon kissed her and said "Yes so we need to get ready we leave in twenty minutes."

As he was getting up Rain pulled him back down and said "We have one more thing to do before we leave."

Sixteen minutes later they meet up with the rest f the Shuffle Alliance and Chibodee asks "What took you guys so long?"

"That is none of your buisness." Both Domon and Rain told him.

Argo said "OK what is our next move."

Rain said "Well we need to let the Neo-Japan goverment know that Domon is alive.


	9. Home Again

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 9: Home Again

After a short meal they got on seperate shuttles back to their home nations. This would be the last time they were all together befor the next Gundam Fight which is only a month away. Rain knew that once they got home Karato would want to have Domon examined to make sure he was ok. But she knew that Domon would not want that even though he needs it. Domon himself was just glad to be with Rain again.

While there were on the shuttle back to Neo-Japan Domon looked at Rain and said " Rain I have to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" She replied.

Domon asked "Do you still love me?"

Rain was shocked and could not understand why he was asking this, Rain said "Of course I do. Why do you even ask that?"

Domon said "I love you more than anything. But all I have done is lt you down. I left you alone when I went to go train with Master Asia. When I came back I was horrible to to you. You almost got killed by the dark gundam. You got shot and almost died.  
But worst of all I left you alone again when I had to deal with Seiji."

"Domon no matter what I will always love you. You cannot let this stuff be a burdend to you." Rain told him.

Looking at the ground Domon said "I know but I can not help but think that all I have done is let you down."

Rain put her hands on his face and moved his face to look her in her eyes and said "Domon the last thing you have done is let me down. You saved me from the Dark Gundam when all had seemed lost."

Domon just nodded in agreeance. Rain held on to his arm and nustled up to him.

The rest of the flight was quiet and seemed like it was taking forever. When they finally did arrive it did not take Karato long to show up and start with his questions. Domon was not to interested in answering his questions but he knew that he had to give him something. All he wanted to do was to just go home.

The first thing Karato said was "Domon it is so good to see you alive. Will you be able to fight in the Gundam Fight? What did they do to you? Will there be any side affects from this whole thing or what? Do you need anything anything at all?"

Rain could see the anger in Domon's eyes she stoped Karato and said "Karato he just got through all of this and it is weighing very heavily on him please give him some time. We will talk with you tomorrow."

Karato was about to argue but he thought it over and relised that it would be best not to.


	10. Time Approaching

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 10: Time Approaching

It is now two days before the next Gundam Fight. Domon has been training extreamely hard to make sure he is ready for the Gundam Fight. Karato at first was still worried that Domon would have some sort of side effects from whatever had all happened and no one was really sure what Seiji did to him. Rain had givin him many medical tests to ensure that was ok. Just after a few days of seeing Domon train Karato was assured that he will still be able to fight at his best.

But on the morning before the Gundam Fight was to begin something happened Rain hot got sick. She never got sick. But this was diffrent. She was only sick for a short few minutes.

During the day Domon had a few last minute things to get ready for the begining of the Gundam Fight. Over the course of the day Rain got sick a few more times. Domon began to get worried about her. So to make him feel better she went to go see his father for an examination to see if she was alright.

When she arrived was happy to see her. As he did the test he could not find anything wrong with her. As he attempted to figure out what was wrong he was at a loss. He finally decided to try one last test he had very little thought that it was what was wrong but to his supprise it was.

As sat Rain down he said "Rain I have some news for you."

"What is it?" Rain asked.

Takeing a moment to think about how to tell her he said "I am not sure how but you are pregnant."

Hearing this Rain was shocked and responded "But you told me a few years ago that I would not be able to."

said "Like I said I do not know how you are but I ran the test multiple times and each time it said that you are. It is true a few years ago I told you that you could not. But some how you and Domon have done it. I am so happy for you."

Rain was not sure how to respond to this but she was so happy that she began to cry. She was happy at the fact that she loved Domon so much and now she was on her way to start a family with him.

That night when she got home she found Domon in the hanger making a few last minute repairs to Burning Gundam. When he was done he looked up and saw Rain looking at him. As he moved to her he kissed her and followed her into the house.

Domon asked "So what did my father find out was wrong."

Rain looked into his eyes and told him "Domon sweaty I do not know how to tell you this so I am just going to say it. I am pregnant."  
Hearing this Domon froze and fell to the ground. Rain asked "What is wrong?"

Domon told her "That is wonderful news but I am worried."

"Why is that?" Rain asked.

Domon responded "Because I have let you down so much. I do not know how I can do for both you and a child. I am already a bad husban I do not know if I can handle being a bad father as well."

Rain told him "Domon sweaty you will be a great father. You can not let your past hold you back." As Domon was about to say something back Rain kissed him to stop him.

Authors note: The next chapter will begin the next Gundam Fight it may take longer for some chapters as fights and contestants are made but will do as fast and to the best I can.


	11. The 14th Gundam Fight Begins

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 11: The 14th Gundam Fight Begins

The time has finally come it is the day the next Gundam Fight will begin. Everyone was up early making final preparations to their Gundams except for Domon. Mainly because he did all of that the day before. What he was doing while he was awake so early was that he was watching Rain sleep. She looked so happy and at peace. At the same time he was still contemplating that the night before she told him that she was pregnant. He was wondering if he would be a good father. Domon knew that Rain woul be an excellent mother.  
But he could not help but think that he would not be a good father. As Rain began to move and seem like she was waking up Domon put his arm around her and made sure that when she oppened her eyes se would see him looking at her.

Smiling as she woke up Rain herd Domon say "Good morning my love."

"Morning to you as well." She giggled back. She then added "Why do we have to be up so early we wont launch the Gundam for another three hours."

Domon told her "Remeber Karato wanted to talk to us before we head out with the Gundam."

As they got up and about they had a small breakfast then went to go meet with Karato. While on their way there Domon found himself looking forward to the next Gundam Fight. But he was also worried that Seiji would make another move on him or Rain. When they arrived Karato greeted them with joy.

Karato said "Domon good you are here we need to discuss some things."

"Like what?" Domon questioned.

Karato then said "Well that will have to wait first I have to make the pre-fight speech. But people have been trying to throw our nation out of the Gundam Fight because you were gone so we have to have you make an appearance."

As much as he did not want to Domon knew that he had to do this. He looked over at Rain and she gave him an assuring look letting him know that she would be right next to him the whole time holding onto his arm.

A few minutes later Karato stood in front of Domon and a camra turned on. Karato then began his speach "Fellow nations and Gundam Fighters,  
as you know today is the begining of the next Gundam Fight. Before any of you ask yes The King Of Hearts Domon Kasshu is here and ready to fight so we do have a Gundam Fighter. In this Gundam fight there are only a few changes. First the rule put in last tournamet where victory could be attained by anymeans necisary even aiming at the cockpit has been revoked. If you aim at your opponets cockpit you will be disqualified.  
Secondly each country in the last four years has has special arenas built so that the Gundam Fight does less damage to the planet. No matter what all fights must take place in these arenas no matter what or you will be disqualifed. As of now it is ten minutes before the Fighters must launch their Gundams, good luck to you all."

Once the camera was off they began to make their way to the launch area for the Gundam. When the entered the hanger and were about to get ready to leave Rain asked Karato "So what else was it you wanted to talk with us about before we left?"

Karato told them "As you know Seiji has not been caught yet so he may try something during the Gundam Fight."

"We already know that." Domon told him in a stern voice.

Rain looked at Domon and told him " Domon he is just trying to help."

Domon said " I know its just that I have been on edge since you rescued me from him. The fact that he got away and could be any where just makes me cringe. After all he has done I still have not stopped him it just eats away at me."

Rain grabed Domon's face and looked into his eyes and told him " Domon what have we talked about the things that get to you. You can not let these things get the best of you. No matter what else happens we can over come it together."

Domon just closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Rain's. Now they got ready to launch to Earth for the next Gundam Fight. As the launch every nation sent their gundams at the same time. They looked like a bunch of shooting stars falling. Each nation had a designated location that their gundam was supposed to land. Domon had Rain ride in a shuttle instead of riding in his gundam with him. Even though she was not that far in her pregnancy Domon was not wanting to take a chance. While they were flying to earth Rain noticed that something had thrown Burning Gundams pod tragectery off.

As soon as she noticed this Rain sent a comm call to Domon. As soon as he answered she told him " Domon something has thrown your landing sequence off."

"Yeah I noticed that I have already suited up to piolit the Gundam but I am already entering the atmosphere and cannot get out to fix it until I break through and get enough stability to open the pod up."

Rain kept the comm open in case Domon needed help. When the pod finaly made it throught the atmosphere Domon could not get the pod to stabalize because the thrusters were not working. because of this the pod was dangerously accelerating. Instead of landing in a secluded area he would land in a city.

With only ten thousand feet left before impact approaching at a rapid speed Domon decideds to power up Burning Gundam and open the pod. Once the pod was open he grabed the bottem of the pod and pulled Burning Gundam under it. Now only six thousand feet left Domon activated the thrusters of Burning Gundam to slow the pod down. This was slowing the pod down but not enough. So he boosts the thruster output to hundred and twenty percent. This seemed to be working and that was a realief there was only nine hundred feet left.

As the pod slowed down he tilted it so that he would move to land away from the city. When he landed he noticed that the comm line was still open and he told Rain "It is ok I stopped it and landed away from the city.

Releived Rain responded " I knew you could do it."


	12. Fighter From A Old Country

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 12: Fighter From A Old Country

After Rain's shuttle landed near Domon's landing spot she imediatly began to work on figureing out why the gundam pod went of course. After a few minutes of searching she decided to open up the nav computer hatch and see what it said. When Domon saw her try to open the hatch to the nav computer he stoped her.

"What are you doping?" Rain asked.

Domon told her "Rain you need to slow down. You will put to much stress on yourself and the baby."

Hearing the concern in his voice Rain asked "Domon sweaty are you worried that the baby will get hurt?"

Domon shook his head letting her know that he was worried abbout that. Rain grabed his face and told him "Domon I am only a few weeks in. The baby has not developed much at all so it is in no danger or." Domon shook his head in agreeance.

Once she ran a diagnostic test on it she found out that the course was changed. After this tey got calls from the other Shuffle members and found out that the had the same thing happen to them. Somehow they all knew that Seiji had something to do with it.

Meanwhile Seiji was up to something himself. He had just found out that Neo-Ireland was allowed to have a fighter in the Gundam Fight again. After a while of searching he found a pub that had someone makeing quite a comotion.

The drunk man asked the bartender while hicuping "Do yooou even know who I ammmm?"

"Yes sir I do." said the Bartender.

The drunk man told him "I amm this count ugh wait a minute, o yeah I am thiiiiiisss country's Gundam Fighter. I aaamm Duncam McTavish annd I rep rep I prove who we arre."

The bartender asked him "You mean represent."

"Yeah that is it." Duncan replied.

The bartender told him "That is all well and good but you are still cut off you have had enough."

This made Duncan mad he said "Why I will I'm going to." At a lack of words he decided to hit the bartender but was stopped by his brother Rory McTavish who is also his operator.

Rory told Duncan "Duncan stop this you can not act like this. This is the first Gundam Fight our nation has been in for a while so we must focus."

As they were leaving they were pulled aside by Seiji. Once he had their full attention he told them "I am supprised to see that Neo-Ireland is in the Gundam Fight after so long."

Duncan told him "Thhat is right and I am goooiing to win."

Seiji said "Sure you will remind me why you did not compete for so long."

Rory told him "Forgive my brother here he got carried away about being our nations fighter he got excited then drunk. But back in Gundam Fight Eight our fighters specail attack was called Shamrock Fist it was so powerful that it would destroy a Gundam so we were banned."

"I hhalf masterd it to." Duncan added.

Rory said "He means have mastered it."

Seiji then asked "Do you know Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter Domon Kasshu?"

Rory said "Yeah what of him."

Seiji told them "Well he has made it clear that countrys like yours have no chance and he will have no problem fighting you. As a matter of fact I herd he was on his way here to defeat you."

Duncan was rageing hearing this and said "O really. whel then I guess he is iin for a surpass I will go fend him and defeat him." Then he stormed off and Rory went after him.

Later that day Rain and Domon had finally made it to where they were supposed to land and continued on attempting to figure out how the landing course was changed. Unfourtinatly there was not much to work with no matter what the did they could not trace how it was done. Before it was dark but the sun was setting Duncan arrived.

"Domon Kasshu I chalange you to a Gundam Fight in the name of my country you think has no chance." Duncan told him.

Domon said "I accept but I have no idea what your talking about."

As domon got into his gundam rain told him "Domon he is Duncan McTavish the first fighter for Neo-Ireland since Gundam Fight Eight not much is knowm about how he fights so becareful."

"I will." Domon told her.

Rory told Duncan "He won the last Gundam Fight so he can obviously fight well watch out."

Both Fighters yelled out "GUNDAM FIGHT READY GO!" Thus the ring around the world turned on as the first fight comenced.


	13. First Fight Neo-Japan Vs Neo-Ireland

I do not owm Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait inbetween this chapter and the last one but I have had alot of things going on and it has left me with little time to write but has settled down a bit so I can start to write again sorry for the wait.

Chapter 13: First Fight Neo-Japan VS. Neo-Ireland

As soon as the fight started they both rushed into a flurry of punches each connecting with the next one. It was impressive how the Neo-Ireland fighter was keeping up with Domon especially since he had a hangover. The exchange of punches was asonashing every hit from both fighters was landing on its mark.

While the fight was going on Rory told Rain "Your fighter is impressive correct me if I am wrong but he is also your husban right."

"Yes that is right. Why does that matter?" Rain asked.

Rory told her "Because he needs to watch about what he says. he is good but do not put a counrty like ours down. We may not have participated in a Gundam Fight since Gundam Fight six but we are a proud tough country."

Confused as to why he was saying this Rain asked "What are you talking about?"

Not sure if she really had no idea Rory said "he man who approached us told us that Domon Kasshu believes all countrys like ours might as well give up because we have no chance."

After some thought Rain knew who was behind this and told Rory "I am sorry but the man who told you that has been trying to ruin mine and Domon's life for a while now and he told you that to mess with us so he would not be triffled with."

Takeing a moment to think about it Rory relised how susicous the man seemed and appologised to Rain.  
Rain then asked "You said your country has not had a fighter since Gundam Fight six why is that?"

Rory said "Because our grandfather used the special of gundam in a way where it destroyed the one he fought and its piolit. Because of that we were banned until now. But Duncan here has mastered the Shamrock Fist where it will not do that."

The fight was still raging on now Domon just landed a kick to Duncans midsection of his gundam.  
As Duncan made some space between them Domon used his Vulcan machine guns on his Gundams head but they were of little help. With each passing moment the fight got more intense each fighter moving fast ready to strike. As Duncan moved in he headbutd Domon. Then he attempted a legsweep but Domon recovered from the headbut quick enough to dodge it.

When Domon was about to move to attack again he had a vision of Seiji coming up behind Rain and stabing her he cried out "RAIN NO!"

Duncan used this moment to get in close for a huge uppercut. When Domon snapped out ot it he looked over at Rain who was fine but had a look of worry on her face because of what she had just saw Domon cry out her name in pain.

Rain got on a comm link and asked Domon "Domon is everything alright what happened to make you yell my name like that?"

"I am fine let me finish this then I will tell you ok." Domon replied.

Domon then looked at Duncan and told him "Ok it is time to finish this.'

Duncan agreed then readyed up for his special attack. Duncan yelled "Shamrock Fist."

Domon yelled "Sekiha Tenkyoken."

They both fired there attacks at each other when the attacks collided they were evenly matched for a few moments. But because Domon's gundam ran off his emotions and what he was feeling about Rain at that moment because of that vision he overpowered Duncans attack.

When it was over he told Duncan "Good fight keep training and you can one day beat me."

"What ever I will defeat you one day." Duncan told him.

Afterwards Rory told Duncan what Rain told him then Duncan apoligised to Domon for how he was acting twards him. He just did not want to be put down since this was his countrys first fight in so long.

When they left Domon told Rain "Rain as I was fighting I had a vision that Seiji came up and stabbed you."

Rain said "Domon do not worry I am fine."

"I know but what would I do if I lost you. I need you to much." Domon told her.

Now is the time all fighters around the world must be ready for anything because anything can happen anytime anywhere from anyone.


	14. Strange Happenings

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 14: Strange Happenings

That night after the Fight Domon had with the Gundam Fighter from Neo-Ireland Rain wanted to talk more with Domon about what happened to him during the fight since he did not talk about it that much earlier.

After Domon had a shower and sat down for a bit Rain told him "Domon I want to talk with you some more about what happened earlier."

"Alright." Domon replied but he had a clear look on his face that made it known that he did not want to talk about it.

Rain asked "What exactly happened during the fight? What did you see?"

He told her "Like I told you earlier I saw something like a vision or a dream or something I do not know what it was. But what happened in it was I saw you standing there looking peacefully at me like you always do. Suddenly out of nowhere Seiji came up behind you and stabbed you and there was nothing I could do it was like I was frozen in place."

Rain told him "Domon do not worry Seiji knows we are looking for him and so are many others, it would be foolish of him to try anything like that. There is no way he can even try."

"I know but this keeps happening and it is getting to me." Domon replied.

Hearing this Rain asked "This has happend before?"

Domon said "Yeah a few times."

Worried even more now Rain said "Why have you not said anything before now? How long has this been going on?"

Domon told her "I did not say anything because I knew you would start to worry like you are now. But it has been happening since you got me back. Each time it is something a little diffrent than the last time." Taking a moment to pause he noticed that Rain was now crying. "See I did not tell you because now you are crying and it pains me to see you cry. I do know that you need to know about this but lets face it there is no good time to tell you something like this. Besides it is like you said earleir there is no need to worry about it I am just over thinking about what ever is making this happen to me."

Still crying Rain reponded "I know but it makes me sad that I do not know what to do to help you."

Reaching over to her and wrapping his arms around her Domon said "It is ok I will be fine. Just whatever they did to me is making this happen."

At the same time when Duncan and Rory McTavish had made it back to their country of Neo-Ireland something very unexpected happened to them. When they got back to the building where their respected goverment leaders were staying for a meeting they had planed to discuss somethings with Duncan and his brother an explsion went off. Seeing this the two brothers rushed off to get the few people that were inside out. there was only a few people int the building but they were trapped in a room that had only one way in or out. Duncan found a spot on a wall that was not behind fire and busted it down.  
After they got them out Duncan and Rory had trouble figureing out who did this and why.

Although this was not the only thing happening at that time. Over in Neo-China Sai was about to get in his Gundam for a systems check because Zuisen and Keiun got some strange readings the last time they checked, so Sai was going to pilot Dragon Gundam to make sure it was ok.

It all seemed to be normal at first nothing was wrong. But shortly after he started things sarted to go wrong. All of his systems locked up and his main monitor was all static. Sparks and electricity started to shoot out of things from inside the cockpit. Sai attempted to get out of the gundam but he was still not able to move.

Zuisen got to a nearby console and uploaded the remote shutdown for Dragon Gundam luckily it was still able to work.

Later that night While Domon was sleeping he had another dream. This time it was just Him alone with Rain and a baby. They all seemed so happy and peaceful. But then Seiji showed up.

Domon was ready to attack. But no matter what he did it seemed to have no affect on him at all. It seemed as if Seiji was even fast and stronger. All this did was make Domon mad and try even harder.  
But no matter how much he fought it was not doing anything. Finally Seiji made a move and struck.  
When he looked down he had punched right through him.

Domon awoke shooting up into a sit down position from his laying down one. He was sweating heavily.  
As he got up to go get a cold rag he looked over Rain to make sure she was ok. After he washed the sweat away he went back to lay down. When he was back in bed he noticed that Rain had rolled over and was now facing him still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping.  
Domon put his arms around her and told himself no matter what I will protect her.


	15. Colossal Gundam And Unusual Fighting Gun

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 15: Colossal Gundam And Unusual Fighting Gundam

A few weeks have passed since the first fight of the Gundam Fight. One fighter was making a name for himself due to the fact that each fight seems like it is one sided with him. Mainly due to the fact that the gundam was twice as big as most other gundams. This fighter is Neo-Greeces new fighter Alexander Damalis with Rhodes Gundam. This gundam was designed to look like the Colossus of Rhodes monument.

Another fighter that made his own impact was the fighter from Neo- Jamaica, Adric Odell with Sobat Gundam. This fighter was making his mark because his gundam is muli fasted in the joints to allow him to fight in caporerra style. Because of this his opponents do not know how to defned against him.

In just one day Argo would have to fight Alexander. Later that day Goerge will have to fight Adric.

"Argo." Natasha called out.

Argo was in the middle of talking with is crew but stopped to see what Natasha needed. "Here I am what is it?" He asked.

Natasha told him "I noticed that you have not used Gia Crusher in any fight yet. I just wanted to let you know that we have modified Volt Gundam to be able to handle the extra stress in the legs from it so they do not get shattered. I just wanted you to know because you may need to use it in the fight against Rhondes Gundam tomorrow."

Hearing this Argo could tell something was bothering her so he asked "Natasha are you worried about something."

She replied "Well now that you are no longer a prisoner and we are together this time it is diffrent. I worried about you last time but now I am even more concerned. I know you are a skilled fighter but this guy has a gundam twice the size of our own and has yet to seem like he has had a challenge."

Argo told her "Natasha do not worry I will be fine, as for this fight it may prove challenging but it will be alright."

The next day both fighters stood ready to fight. Argo had to admit he was a little supprised when he saw Alexander he himself was a big guy. He stood at seven foot three.

Just before the fight was about to begin Alexander told Argo "It will be a great experiance to defeat one of the famous Shuffle Alliance members."

"That should let you know how powerful I am." Argo replied.

Alexander said "We will see about that."

Natasha got on the comm and told Argo "Argo you need to hear this. It seems that due to his gundam'a massive size he cannot move that fast. Because of that he uses his long reach to use extreamly hard hitting punches."

"OK." Argo replied

With that information as the fight began Argo strafed out of the way to avoid being hit. Rhodes Gundam's first attack was an right straight punch. As Argo dodged him het hit him with a left uppercut. Alexander retaliated with a leg sweep.  
As Argo's gundam fell it got a stomp to the midsection. It seemed as if Alexander was trying to crush him. Argo used all of his might and was able to lift Rhodes Gundam's foot off of him. He then used Volt Gundam's thrusters to bost him up and send Rhodes Gundam flying a little ways back. As Alexander began to get up Argo shot out his ball for his megaton hammer.  
As Rhodes Gundam got up he was getting hit by Argo's megaton hammer.

Left and right the hammer just kept on coming. In an attempt to stop it Alexander took a step back and put up his left arm.  
The thing is is that it worked. The hammer wrapped around his arm and Argo could not swing it anymore. Alexander started to pull Argo closer to him. Once he was right in front of him he strartesd to punch away. Each hit seemed to be more devastating than the last.

After about eight hits Argo let go of the ball and made some space between him and Alexander. Argo knew what he had to do.  
Argo yelled out "SUPER GIA CRUSHER!" As his fists hit the ground rrock formations all around him and Rhodes Gundams shot up. The rocks went up high enough where Alexander could not see. Some came up around him even to hold him down. But he broke free of that shortly. In an attempt to find Argo he started to smash rocks. Argo was waiting behind him for hi smoment to strike.

Alexander said "You want to hide in these rocks ok." He then set his gundam to jump. As Rhodes Gundam lifted of the ground Alexander yelled "COLOSSAL SMASH!" Rhodes Gundam came crashing down and shattered all the rock formations around. Volt Gundam got knocked back some but not to much since he was a good ways away from the impact. Once he was in Rhodes Gundam's sight he was being charged at. He picked up his megaton hammer and swung it. The hammer hit Rhodes Gundam with such force that it smashed his main camera.

Because of this Alexander said "Ok Neo-Russia you win."

Argo told him "It was a good fight."

The next day it was time for George to face Adric. Before the fight started Adric told him "It is an honnor to fight against a member of the Shuffle Alliance."

George replied "Thank you and good luck."

When the fight started George was supprised to see that when he tried to hit Sobat Gundam whe he missed because Adric changed his stance he was imediatly hit with a spining twirl kick combo. As he regained himself he was imediatly hit with an upward handstand kick. George relised then this fighting style Adric was using was a very quick one where the defence allowed for quick counter attack, so he decided to test its offensive side.

This seemed to work better in his favor because Adric would over reach his hits and take a few seconds more to make another attack.  
Each time George would dodge he would get in a hit. At one point he hit Sobat Gundam with a left hook and then Adric did a break dance like thing to trip Rose Gundam. Then Sobat grabed Rose Gundam's left arm with his legs then punched away at the upper body of the gundam.  
George let out a few Rose Bits to get adrics attention off him so he can get up. When he got up he saw that Adric was dodgeing almost all the shots from his Rose bits.

George yelled "ROSE HURICANE!" As the mass amount of Rose Bits surrounded Sobat Gundam it looked like it was over, but then Adric used his own special move to get out.

Adric yelled "THOUSAND KICKS!" Sobat Gundam began to uleash an extrodinary ammount of kicks extreamly fast. Taking out the Rose Bits.  
George pulled his sword out and rushed to have it ready when Adric was done. When he was done with the kicks he found Rose Gundam's sword right in his face.

Adric told George "This fight is your Neo-France."

"Thank you. This was a good fight." George told him.

Latter that eveing Argo called George and asked "So how did your fight go?"

George told him "It was interesting he fought in something called caporerra style, but it seemed more like he was danceing rather than fighting. But the style was impressive. It turns out his gundam is double fasted to be able to fight that way."

Argo replied "That is impressive. My opponets gundam was twice as big as mine and was very hard hitting. There is something about this guy though. He was very eager to fight me becasue I am in the Shffle Alliance."

"Adric was that way as well." George said.

Argo said "Something seemed a little strange about them."

George said "Yes something did."


	16. Dangerous Duo

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 16: Dangerous Duo

About a month into the Gundam Fight other than the deal with Duncan McTavish no one has had any dealings with Seiji Domon decided that it was time to go see if Duncan knew anything else.

Rain asked him "Domon do you think we really need to go looking for Seiji?"

"Rain it is only a mater of time before he tries something again. It is best if we find him and stop him before he does." Domon responded.

After Rain agreed Karato argued "Domon this is nonsense. You do not need to go searching for him. What about the Gundam Fight."

Domon said "I will continue fighting while I am out there looking."

When they were leaveing Rain asked "Domon where are we going?"

He told her "We are going top Neo-Ireland to see the last person who saw him, Duncan McTavish."

At the same time elsewhere Seiji was making some plans of his own. He told the two people standing in front of him "This Duncan McTavish has failed me. When I had him set out to go fight Domon Kasshu I thought it would end diffrently than it did. I need you to go to Neo-Ireland and make sure that Duncan never fails any thing again."

"Yes Sir." The two people responded then left.

When the left one of Seji's men informed him that one of there people has just found out that Domon and Rain were on their way to Neo-Ireland.

While they were flying there Rain thought now would be a good time to talk to Domon. When she got his attention she Asked "Domon are you alright?"

Domon asked "What do you mean?"

Rain told him "Well you have been having thoose nightmares and you seem a little diffrent is all so I am just wondering if everythiing is ok."

Domon told her "Yeah everything is ok. I am just focusing on protecting you. Also wondering about the baby."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked.

Domon responded "Well I do not know what to expect. I know you probly do not know what to expect either but you are smarter than me in just about everything. You probly already have some idea about what to do and I do not. I do not want to dissapoint you when the time comes I want to help you but I wont know how."

Rain told him "Domon listin I am only a month in, we have eight more before the baby arrives. Within that time we can learn about how to take care of and raise a baby together. Domon you can never dissapoint me.  
No matter what I will always love you. In all honesty I am worried as well. I am worried about the fact that I may not be a good mother."

"Do not worry Rain, you will be a great mother." Domon said.

Rain replied "Thank you Domon. You will be a great father."

Mean while over in Neo-Ireland Duncan was getting chewed out by his commissioner.

Duncan said "Commissioner O'Connor let me tell you something."

Commissioner O'Connor told him "No Duncan you listen. The past two fights you had you were drunk. Now I know you are young and excited about being our nations representative but this has to stop. If you show up to one more fight drunk we are going to have you replaced as our representative. Do you understand?"

When Domon and Rain finally made it to Neo-Ireland it took them some time to find Duncan. After a few hours of searching they finally found him. Domon could tell something was upsetting him but he did not bother to ask about that. "Duncan I need you to tell me everything you can about what Seiji told you and offered you." Domon told Duncan.

Duncan said "Well you see boyo Seiji came up and told me you thought I had no chance. So I went to fight you.  
he said something about joining his cause but that did not mean anything to me. I told him I was not interested in what ever it was he had planed. After that I never saw him again."

From a corner behind them a voice said "You really should have taken that offer." Out of the shadows stepped Alexander Damalis and Adric Odell.

"What are you two doing here?" Domon asked.

Adric said "Incase you have not figured it out by now we work for Seiji."

In his deep voice Alexander added "And now we are going to destroy the both of you."

Domon gave Rain a quick look and she knew that he wanted her to go to the corelander and hide. Adric started to move twards Rain but Domon was quick enough to stop him. While he was holding Adric back Alexander was moving to hit Domon in the back of the head. But Duncan got Alexanders attention by hitting him a few times in his side.  
They were having an all out brawl in the street. Luckily none of them were in their gundam or it would have been alot more devastating. Domon quickly learned what George did when he had his Gundam Fight with Adric. The style of fighting he is using the way he does it makes it a more defensive one so you need to wait until he attacks and leaves himself open.

Alexander on the other had because of his massive size you just had to hit and run. Duncan was dong this as best as he could be was taking a hit every few hits. At first they did not seem that bad but after so many they began to feel like you were getting hit with bricks.

After Adric to a few hits he began to move around in circles. But his pattern was unpredictable. The circles were small around Domon but would be both clockwise and counter clockwise. Domon did a roundhouse kick and landed a hit agaisnt a kick of Adric's who followed up with a quick leg trip. When Domon hit the ground Adric attempted to follow up with a leg drop but domon rolled out of the way and got up. Domon then hit Adric with a left knee to the gut then foolwed that with a right straight punch to his chest followed by a left straight and finished with a right uppercut.

While Duncan was attempting to best Alexander he had an idea to try and hit him in some points where no matter how strong you are it will hurt. When he got the chance he struck the back of his neck. Unfourtinatly this did not seem to affect Alexander at all. Alexader then did a thunders slam of his fists on Duncans shoulders. Duncan was hit with so much force that he was sent to the ground.

It was not looking good for Duncan Alexander was about to stomp on Duncan but luckily Domon came and tacled an unexpecting Alexander. As Domon helped Duncan get up he told him "Looks like we need to work together to take him down."

Duncan replied "Ok lets show him he picked the wrong two to fight."

They both rushed Alexander attacking him from all sides. Alexander was little overwelmed he took a swing at Domon and hit him but was hit by Duncan with a hit that knocked the wind out of him.

As he backed away Alexander said "Tomorow at noon we are going to have a tag team Gundam match."

When Adric and Alexander was gone Domon asked Duncan "You alright?"

"Me arm hurts a bit but other than that I am ok." Duncan replied.

Domon said "Come back to my corelande with me Rain is a doctor so she can take a look at it."

While Rain was at the corelander rory showed up. "Hey what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Rain asked.

Rory said "Duncan called me, apparently him and Domon had a fight with two other fighters and they are coming here and wanted me to meet them here. They said you would be here."

As they were talking some of Seiji's thugs showed up and began to attack them. Rory was holding his own and trying to keep the bulk of them focused on him. He was supprised how well Rain was defending herself. She was putting those fighting moves Domon taught her to use. Of course to a fighter like Domon she did not do much but against these thugs she was proving to be a very difficult person for them.

When they were done Rory told her "I am impressed, you handled your self really well."

Rain replied "Thanks Domon taught me how to defened myself. You were pretty good yourself."

"Well what do you expect I am a fighting Irish man after all." Rory was then struck on the back of his head and knocked out. The thug then dodged as Rain tried to hit him. He grabed her arm and spun her around she clenched in fear as the thug was about to hit her. But his arm was stopped.

Domon had just arrived and caught his arm as he was about to hit her. Domon was extreamly mad about that. He said "You think you can hit my wife who is everything to me. What the hell is wrong with you." Domon then hit him in the gut extreamly hard then kicked him away. He landed at Duncans feet and Duncan hit him to knock him out.

Duncan then went to make sure his brother was ok. Rain grabed Domon into a tight hug and cried a little into his shoulder. He told her "Rain baby it is ok. I will always be there to protect you." Now they just had to wait until the next day for their Gundam match against the Alexander and Adric.


	17. Seiji's First Move

I do not owm Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 17: Seiji's First Move

The morning of the tag fight between Domon and Duncan going against Alexander and Adric tentions were running high for some. Duncan and his brother Rory were just wondering what they had gotten into. But Domon on the other hand was a little on edge even more now that he knew somewhat of what Seiji was up to. Unlike Duncan Domon already had somewhat of an idea of what to expect in this fight. Domon knew that they would try somethings that were not allowed in the gundam fight.

That morning Domom found Rory and asked him "Hey Rory I need a favor?"

"Um, alright what is it you need?" Rory questioned back.

Domon told him "I do not know how much about this whole situation you know but I need you to help me watch out for Rain during this fight. I know she ca handle herself and I will be watching for her it is just that I would really appriciate it if you would not mind helping me keep an eye on her during the fight."

Rory replied "Do not worry Domon I will protect her if anyone tries anything. A fighter of your skill deserves respect not what ever this is that Seiji is doing to you."

Domon said "Thanks, but know this you think I am a force to be reckoned with now if anything happens to her I will be a million times worse. All I have lef is my father and Rain my Queen, the love of my life.  
If anyone does anything to eithe of them it will end bad."

Rory just noded his head then walked away. Shortly after that Domon found Duncan.

Domon asked Duncan "You ready for this?"

Duncan replied "Of course I am I am always ready for a fight."

"You need to be ready for anything because they will most likely do anything and everything to win."  
Domon told him.

Duncan asked "What do you mean?"

Domon replied "All those things not allowed in the gundam fight they most likely will do them anyway.

Duncan said "Then they wil be disquallified and we win though."

Domon said "It is not that simple they only care about destroying me. To them the rules do not apply here. I am sorry to tell you that but unfourtinatly you will be counted as a target here. If you do not want to participate in this fight that is fine with me."

Stopping him right there Duncan said "Hold on we may not have gotten off on the right foot but we are mates now or freinds as you may call it but either way because of that I am with you."

Domon replied "Thanks, but are you sure your up for that because the past shows that being my freind puts people in alot of dangerous situations?"

Duncan told him "Sure I am besides what are freinds for anyway boyo."

Mean while Seiji was talking with Adric and Alexander, Seiji said "As you know I do not care how you do it just win the fight."

"Does that mean anything goes sir?" Alexander asked.

Seiji said "Yes it does."

Adric then asked "What about the fighter fron Neo-Ireland?"

Seiji told him "What of him he is fighting with Domon just dispose of him. Listin here in order to fufil my fathers dream of our country we have establised to rule all threats must be gone because the fighter from Neo-Ireland is with Domon he is a threat."

A few minutes before the fight Rain and Rory made their way to where they would be watching over the fight and providing support. They were making sure all the comms and monitors were working correctly.  
Since they still had some time Rory thought it would be nice to get to know each other.

Rory said "Hey Rain can I ask you something?"

Looking up she replied "Sure."

Rory asked "Your husban Domon is he always you know such a..."

Stopping him right there Rain said "Before you finish that statement think about what you are going to say he is my husban and I will not stand for him being called certain things after all he has been through."

A little worried Rory continued "I was going to say hard to put up with."

Rain said "Oh well like I said after all he has been through he can be alot to deal with but he is diffrent with me after all."

Rory then asked "I hope I am not pestering you to much but you said he has been through alot, is it really that bad I mean everyone has alot of problems in life."

Rain told him "Well at a we were childhood best freinds and he got into a lot of fights then. I suppose it did not help that I was always cheering him on. Well when we were only nine he lft to go train with Master Asia. Ten years later he came back to find out that his mom was shot, his dad in cryo sleep, and his brother ran with Dark Gundam. Later he had to kill his brother and his Master. Because of all that and his ten years alone withe Master and no others he does not do well with people."

Rory said "I see, that is alot to have to deal with. But you said he was diffrent with you what happened."

Rain told him "Well he was like that with me for a while as well. But at the end of the Gundam Fight Finals we revealed to each other how we really feel about each other. When I left to attone for my fathers sins I was used as the life source for the Dark Gundam. Domon and his Shuffle Alliance pals all came to rescue me." She then showed him her Queen Of Hearts crest.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

Rain said "This is a Queen Of Hearts crest. Since he is the King Of Hearts and I married him I became the Queen Of Hearts. It shows that we are connected no matter what. But after we had been married for a year Seiji showed up and began to mess with our lives. He kidnapped me at one point and Domon and his freinds came to save me again. Then he was captured and held captive for two years. I felt so alone those two years. But I could always feel he was still here somewhere. Once I could feel where I got his Shuffle Alliance freinds and we went to go save him. We will do anything for each other."  
At this point Rain now had some tears in her eyes.

Rory told her "Well now you guys have me and Duncan to help you as well." Rory could not help but feel bad that he brought all that up now.

Rain got a little woosie and turned to the nearby trash can and got a little sick. Rory asked "Rain are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine." She responded.

He told her "But you just threw up."

Rain said "That happened not because I am sick it happend because I am pregnant."

Rory decided it would be best to keep quite this time.

It was now time for the fight to begin. When the fight started Domon went for Adric and Duncan went for Alexander. Domon was impressed when he found out that Adric's Gundam was modified to let him fight in Capoeria style. Domon remembered that the day before it was best to strike just after Adric did.

Duncan wa using the fact that his Gundam could move faster than Alexander's gundam to his advantage.  
Although One hit form Alexander's Gundam equled up to five from Duncan's.

Domon was fighting cautiously he got in a few hits but then Adric did a fake hit so when Domon moved in to hit him Adric did a handstande forward roll kick. Imediatly Adric followed it up with a three hit swingsing kick combo. As Burning Gundam got back up Sobat Gundam came and did a takedown.

Domon asked Rain on the comm "Rain how can I get out of this. This Style of fighting has not been used in so long It was no longer taught how to beat it."

Rain said "It loks like that style is not very defensive at all it is just that he is giving you the ilusion that it is. Next time you get up and are having a facedown instead of waiting for him to strike go in and attack. You may get hit but if you go on an all out assault there is not much he can do."

"Alright thanks Rain." Domon told her.

Duncaun was doing a strike and run tatic. It was working out ok but not as much as he was hopeing that it would. As he moved in for a left hook Rhodes gundam came down with an right gut punch. Then it was followed up with a left uppercut. That his sent Gundam Shalaylee flying back.

Duncan called Rory and said "Man those hits are bad."

Rory said "Yeah in those two hits your gundam took some damage."

Rain said "Duncan I know you still feel some pain from yesterday right."

"Yeah what of it?" Duncan asked.

Rain told him "When you get hit your body tenses up. well your body is already really tense from the last fight you had with him. Relax your body and some of the damage from the hits will not be as bad."

Rory then said "Alright just hold on a but longer while we figure out how to beat him."

Meanwhile Domon was still getting pounded by Adric. Adric finally took a step back though to do his special move. When he did that Domon took that as his chance to ruch in for a full all out assault. Adric was not expecting that. Domon bursted at him with a flurry of fast punches all over his torso. Sobat Gundam was taking alot of damage quick. Because Sobat Gundam was multi fasted at the joints to allow him to fight the way Adric did the gundam's limbs came loose. Sobats Gundam's right leg and left arm fell off he was out of the match. Domon looked over to see how Duncan was doing and saw that he was in a little trouble.  
He also saw that he just got hit in his cockpit.

Alexander was coming down with another hit at Shalaylee gundam's cockpit. Domon relised that Alexander had no intent on letting his opponent live. Domon rushed over there and pushed Rhodes Gundam aside. Domon wen back to Duncan to make sure he was ok. As he helped duncan up Alexander was there to stomp them but they got out of the way.

Domon and Duncan decided the best thing to do is hit him with their special moves at the same time. As they decided that Alexander jumped in th air and yelled "Colossal Smash!"

Duncan looked up and yelled "Shamrocl Fist!" He then threw his punch which was and energy ball in the shape of a shamrock.

Domon looked up and jumped while yelling "Erupting Burning Finger!"

As the Shamrock Fist hit Rhodes Gundam it stuned it and then Burning Gundam and grabed his Gundam's head.  
Domon Yelled "Heat End!"

After the fight both Adric and Alexander were taken into custody for questioning.


End file.
